


Revenge Has Come: 101 Ways To Torture Magnus Hammersmith

by LittleMissSadist



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Post-Doomstar Requiem, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSadist/pseuds/LittleMissSadist
Summary: After the events of Doomstar Requiem, Magnus's almost dead body is found by the last person he would have wanted. Feeling guilty for what happened to the band during the past dark times, Charles takes it upon himself to give Magnus what he really deserves.





	Revenge Has Come: 101 Ways To Torture Magnus Hammersmith

**Author's Note:**

> So after re-watching the whole of Metalocalypse (again) I feel that Magnus got let off way too light, and what better way to punish him than by letting Charles torture him for the rest of his life?   
> (If you have any torture methods you want me to use I'll put them in. There will be worse ways of torture to come, whether it'll be exactly 101 I do not know)

The last thing he remembers was seeing the bright light blinding him in his good eye. The pain rushing through his body as the knife was forced through his chest, missing his heart by a mere inch.

Voices echoed around him, but one was all too familiar to him.

"Will he live?"

"Yes sire." Replied a second, dark voice. "The blade just missed his heart, he lost a lot of blood, but we were able to save him."

"Good. He's not getting away with it that easy."

The voices faded as he slowly fell unconscious.

**

The sound of a heavy door slamming awoke him from his dreamless sleep.

He tried to sit up but his arms were chained to the metal table he laid on. His ankles had been shackled to the other end of the table.

He looked around the dark room, seeing a table near him scattered with ropes, cuffs, bottles of liquid and all other types of weird looking devices he had never seen before.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Magnus."

His head quickly turned facing the man he once knew as his manager.

"Ch- Charles?" He stuttered. "Wh- what am I doing here?" He asked, tugging on the thick chains that bound him to the table. "Let me go!"

"I'm sure Toki asked you for exactly the same thing. But I bet you ignored him." 

Charles walked over to Magnus and ran his finger over the scars on his torso.

"I would say you're lucky to have survived, but... you're not really."

"Why, so you can kill me yourself?" Magnus spat.

"No, of course not. I'm not going to kill you, Magnus. I'm going to make sure you live." Charles smirked. "I'm going to make sure you live for a very long time."

"You have no right to do this!" He yelled.

"I have every right. It wasn't enough that you stabbed Nathan in the back all those years ago but then you stab Toki, kidnap him and do God only knows what else to him."

"I never hurt him! I saved him! He would have died of blood loss or infection. I could have left him to rot but NO! I SAVED HIM!"

"You only saved him because you needed him alive. If it wasn't for your hatred of the band you probably would have slit his throat at the funeral."

"I'm not a murderer! I just wanted revenge. It was never part of my plan to kill anyone!"

"But it was the Assassin's. You were never in charge, Magnus, and you're a fool to think you could have controlled him."

"I just wanted Dethklok to suffer, like I did."

"They did suffer, Magnus." Charles snapped. "They suffered more than you could possible have imagined."

He walked over to the wooden table and ran his hand over the objects.

"What are you going to do to me then?" Magnus finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Whatever I want." Charles mumbled. 

"Well get on with it then. Just kill me and get it over with."

Charles let out a small laugh.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've just said?" He asked, turning around and walking towards him. "I'm not going to kill you. It was in my contract to ensure that all members of Dethklok live."

"But I'm not in Dethklok anymore."

"The contract didn't specify my duties ended when a member left the band." He smirked. "So you see Magnus, I can't kill you. Even though I am no longer Dethklok's manager, thanks to you, I still feel it is my duty to ensure the lives of all members."

"So... what are you going to do then?"

Charles placed his hand on top of Magnus's, feeling how smooth his hands were.

"Clearly you haven't been playing guitar recently."

"I haven't played since I was kicked out onto the streets." Magnus spat.

"So... you won't really be needing your fingers anymore."

"Wh- what?" 

"What about your little finger, surely you won't be needing that."

"Oh my God, you're insane! Let me go this instant!" He yelled, thrashing against the chains.

"Now to show you I'm not completely heartless, I'll let you decide how I remove it." Charles said, walking over to the torture table. "So, lets see. How about, the hack saw?" He asked, picking up a blunt looking saw. "I apologize it's a little rusty and hasn't been sharpened in a while, but it'll do. Or, how about, the pliers?"

"YOU SADISTIC FOUR EYED FREAK! LET ME GO!!" Magnus screamed, pulling harder on the chains.

"I'm being kind by letting you decide. If it was up to me, I'd melt it off with sulfuric acid."

"You can't do this!"

"Fine, acid it is." Charles shrugged, picking up a bottle of clear liquid.

"You don't have to do this Charles, please!"

"You didn't have to kidnap and torture Toki, but you still did. You didn't have to be a little spoilt brat and try to kill Nathan, but you still did."

"Not the acid please!" Magnus cried. "The saw! The hack saw please, just not the acid!"

Charles placed the bottle down on the table and picked up the rusty looking saw. 

"You're lucky I'm allowing you to have your choice. Next time you try my patience, I may not be so merciful."

"If you still feel you have to protect all members of Dethklok then why are you doing this to me?"

"I said I still feel responsible for your lives. As long as you live, I am not in breech of my contract... or rather... ex-contract."

Charles placed the rusty blade on top of Magnus's left little finger.

The ex-guitarist took in a deep breath and looked away.

"Please Charles, don't do this." He mumbled. "I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have done what I did. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"I don't want to. But you left me no choice. You should have left the boys alone." 

"Charles, please! Give me another chan- AHHHHHHH!" Magnus screamed, feeling of the dirty saw blade slicing through his finger. "STOP!! AHH! STOP!!!"

"But I haven't even made it to the bone yet." Charles said, continuing to saw off his victim's finger.

Magnus screamed, crying and begging for his ex-manager to stop.

Eventually, Charles stopped. He sighed and placed the blooded hack saw down on the table.

Magnus took in a few deep breaths and slowly looked over at his little finger.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out.

Charles picked up Magnus's hand, seeing his little finger hanging on by a layer of skin. He held onto the finger and twisted it a couple of times before pulling it away from the rest of the hand.

"There, that wasn't too bad." He said, throwing the severed finger onto the floor.

"Is that it? Had your fun?!" Magnus spat, watching Charles walk towards the door.

"For the moment." He smirked. "Sleep well." 

Magnus growled watching his torturer leave the dungeon. 

"I will get out of here." He hissed. "And when I do, I'll make sure none of them survive this time."


End file.
